Collide
by miroku's girl
Summary: Eiri has a friend from high school over for the week of Christmas as long as all of the guys. Tatsuha comes up with something to do during the long week, not a game. What happens at the end of the week when no one wants Eiri's friend to leave?
1. Chapter One

**Collide**

Summary: Eiri has a friend from high school over for the week of Christmas as long as all of the guys. A lot of secrets are told to everyone about the new guy and Eiri. Shuichi gets jealous about the new guy and Eiri's friendship. Tatsuha comes up with a game for everyone to play. Eiri says he'll play on one condition. Ok I know I suck at summaries and there's a lot more that's gonna happen in the story and this is only a little bit of it. **Pairings: You get to decide from all the people in here.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any songs in here and I don't own the song Collide by Skillet. I don't own the Gravitation characters or any song titles :cries: the only thing I do own is me, this computer, my stories, and my original characters.

A/N: I got the title from the song "Collide" by Skillet. It's a really good Christian Rock song. Oh and I'll tell you whose point of view it's in at the moment during the story. For now it will be in Eiri's point of view. Ok so on with the story. Oh and any country songs you guys have never heard of are written and sung by my dad's friend Jason! If you want a picture of the picture I'm using for Jarukanea e-mail me and I'll send it to you. So now on with the story, no joke this time well after a little bit of telling what everything will stand for.

"Meep meep" -talking

'_meep meep_' -thinking unless in someone's p.o.v. besides author's

_meep meep _-someone's p.o.v. besides author's

"'meep meep'" -singing, usually only one person

Chapter 1: U Remind Me

I slowly opened my eyes, but shut them back when a beam of...sun?...danced upon my face and up to my eyes. It hadn't really looked like the sun. I mean it looked more like a gold medallion I had once seen, but it's been so long. It couldn't be it.

I opened my eyes again, but this time to a very familiar face. I shot up startling the man and stared at him, "Jarukanea?"

A small laugh echoed through the quiet room waking the brat that was lying next to me. The man nodded and I threw my arms around him. I don't know what came over me, but it's been so long since I've seen him.

"Some guy let me in, he said his name was Tatsuha." He ran his hand through his hair like he normally did and I laughed. He looked at me with a confused expression on his beautifully pale face. I shook my head slowly and he nodded.

Throwing my legs over the bedside I stood up and stretched.

"Nice outfit there Eiri," he laughed. I looked down and felt myself blush. Why was I blushing? It's not like he's never seen me with just my boxers on, at least I had them on. After all our gym teachers made us take a shower after class.

"Get out," I pointed to the door and he nodded. Grabbing up something he left the room and closed the door.

Shuichi flung himself on me, "Who was that?"

"An old friend from high school," I smiled lightly and pushed him off me, "Get up and get dressed."

Shuichi pouted and stood up. He walked over to the closet and pulled out a baggy black shirt and baggy green jeans. Throwing them on quickly he sat back down and waited for me to change. I walked over to the closet and pulled out a blue dress shirt and black jeans. I pulled them on and walked out followed by the over active Shuichi.

I looked around the living room looking for Tatsuha. As if reading my mind Jarukanea smiled and pointed to the kitchen, "He said he was hungry." I nodded slightly and walked into the kitchen.

Tatsuha at once jumped over to me and nearly screamed at me, "Who is he, who is he?"

"Who?" I asked trying to make him irritated which seemed to have worked wonders for he nearly hit me, but instead slammed his fist down on the counter.

"You know very well who I'm talking about Eiri,"Tatsuha yelled and then quieted just as quickly, "Come on Eiri is he an old boyfriend or something?"

"No, an old friend. His name's Jarukanea. He's straight Tatsuha so you don't have a chance," I smiled weakly and walked over to the refrigerator. I heard him slam something down against the counter again so I turned to him.

"I can make him change his mind," Tatsuha smirked and walked out of the kitchen.

I shook my head and followed him, "This should be fun to watch." I was in shock when I got back to the living room and so was Tatsuha. Jarukanea and Shuichi were...dancing...well that's what it looked like they were 'trying' to do. "Jarukanea, I thought you were better then that," he stopped and stared at me, "I mean all the girls said you were."

"Care to test that theory?" He straightened up and held out an arm.

"I am not dancing with you," I sat down on the couch. He put on his sexiest pout, which was as sexy as ever. He sat down beside me and leaned over so his elbows rested on his legs. I glanced over at Tatsuha, who was seated on the other end of the couch.

The door bell rang rather loudly through the quiet house. Shuichi ran over to the door and swung it open, "HIRO!" Shuichi dragged him in and sat him down on a chair. I heard Jarukanea laugh lightly beside me and I couldn't help but laugh. He stopped immediately and glanced up at me. I bit my lip to stop and then smiled at him weakly. I could tell he was trying hard not to laugh when he smiled.

The door bell rang again and then a loud bang. Shuichi walked over to the door and opened it rather slowly, "Hey K, hey Tohma, hey Ryuichi!" Tohma was dragged in and pushed down on a chair on the opposite side of the room as me.

Ryuichi ran in and jumped on the couch next to Jarukanea and Tatsuha. K walked over and pushed Tatsuha off and sat down next to Ryuichi. I shook my head slowly when Jarukanea broke out into a fit of laughter. I couldn't help, but laugh with him. Everyone stared at me, why me they choose instead of him I don't really know.

"Is he running a fever?" Tohma asked with a smile. I glared at him and pulled Shuichi down so he was sitting on me.

Tatsuha stood up and smirked, I knew what he was thinking and I shook my head. He only waved me off and sat down on Jarukanea's lap.

Jarukanea brushed his hand against Tatsuha's arse and then pushed him off. My mouth fell open and Jarukanea winked at me. I leaned over so my mouth was next to his ear, "Who?"

Jarukanea laughed lightly and mouthed, 'Shi.' I nodded and leaned my head against Shuichi's back.

A knock came at the door and I sighed, "K you're gonna fix that." Shuichi jumped up and ran to the door. He opened it and smiled, "Suguru, Ark!" Shuichi ran back over and sat down on my lap once again.

I sighed and rested my head back on Shuichi's back, "Why did I ever agree to this." I glared at Jarukanea when he laughed and he shut up instantly.

Author's Point of View

Eiri pushed Shuichi off of him and stood up. He walked into his room.

Jarukanea looked down at Tatsuha and smiled weakly, "Sorry 'bout that." Tatsuha nodded slowly and stood up. He sat back down on Jarukanea's lap and smiled. Jarukanea laughed lightly and leaned back.

Eiri walked back in and threw something at Jarukanea, "Happy Birthday." Jarukanea looked down at it and then back at Eiri.

"You remembered?" Jarukanea asked and took the present in his hands.

"Of course I did. Now open it," Eiri laughed weakly and walked back over to his seat. He sat down and pulled Shuichi back down onto his lap.

"Is it a bomb?" Jarukanea stared at it and then looked over at Eiri seriously.

"Now why would it be a bomb?" Eiri bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"Because my last birthday we spent together you and Shido hid behind a wall and when I came around the corner you jumped out and shot me with a paint ball gun!" Jarukanea growled.

"It was Shido's Idea!" Eiri yelled defensively, "I wouldn't do that to you by myself anyways."

"I guess your right," Jarukanea laughed and opened it up. He stared at it for a moment then looked back at Eiri, "You little brat!" Eiri laughed and pushed Shuichi off of him again. He jumped up and walked behind Hiro's chair.

"Now, now Jarukanea." Eiri pointed an accusing finger at Jarukanea when he stood up and was about to climb over Hiro. Tatsuha and Shuichi both glanced at what the 'gift' was and bit their bottom lips to keep from laughing.

"I was wrong about you Eiri, you would pull something like that without Shido here." Jarukanea growled, "Maybe I should tell everyone here about what you did during summer camp!"

Eiri looked at him horror struck, "You wouldn't!"

"Try me." Jarukanea smirked and ran behind the other chair when Eiri jumped over Hiro's chair.

"You know what. I kind of like this Eiri better. Maybe Jarukanea should stick around some more," Tatsuha looked over at Shuichi who nodded.

"Maybe I should tell them about Teddy," Eiri smiled and folded his arms across his chest.

"I was only kidding Eiri! Don't tell them that PLEASE I've had enough of that already!" Jarukanea ran over to Eiri and dropped to his knees. He wrapped his arms around Eiri's waist, "Please Eiri please!"

"Ok," Eiri smiled down at him and then opened his mouth, "He was-" He stopped what he was saying and laughed, "I wouldn't have Ruka...are you going to cry?" Jarukanea shook his head violently.

"I don't cry!" Jarukanea shot up so he was standing and glared at Eiri. He started to pout, "Shouldn't have said that! I really hope that wasn't my REAL present!"

"Nope that ones coming later. Well me and Shuichi are going to go out and grab something for us to eat," Eiri walked over to Shuichi who clung to his arm immediately, "Why don't you guys figure out something for us to do while we're gone." They walked out the door and closed it behind them.

Tatsuha smiled and sat down. He glanced at Jarukanea and then at the empty spot next to him. Jarukanea walked over and sat down beside him and Ryuichi. He wrapped his arm around both of their shoulders and felt a gun against his hand. He leaned over Ryuichi and smirked, "Shoot me, I dare you!" K's eyes grew wide and then he moved his gun. Jarukanea smiled and then leaned back. Tatsuha smirked and jumped up. He ran into a room and closed the door.

Jarukanea stood up and stretched. He yawned and then walked into a room, forgetting to shut the door completely. He walked over and sat down on his bed.

Tohma's P.O.V.

I sat down and watched as Tatsuha and Jarukanea walked into their rooms. Well at least it seems to be their rooms. Tatsuha's door snapped shut while Jarukanea's was left open, intentionally or by mistake I didn't know and for now didn't really care.

Some clatters and other noises were heard from both the rooms. What are they doing? I leaned over to try and see into Jarukanea's room with no such luck. I sighed and straightened up in my seat.

A few heads turned around to see where the noise of someone warming up their guitar was heard from one of the bedrooms. It didn't seem muffled so I knew it was from Jarukanea's room. _He plays the guitar? What else does he do?_

The guitar stopped and started again, but this time with someone singing(if you want to hear the song he's going to sing e-mail me and tell me your aol or msn screen names for the chat thing, msn seems to work better when sending files).

"'(Here she comes. Pass me two beers.)

Well hello baby, how are you

Haven't seen you in a week or two

All our friends have been asking me

How have you been?

Now I guess they wouldn't know

The only one's that I've told

Have been Tom and Joe

And they don't ask

Cause they know the pain I'm in

I didn't know that it would be that hard

Seeing you in your new friends arms

Not a day goes by when I don't want to pick up the phone

And let you know

I'm over the fact you don't sleep at night

There's a pillow on our bed were I use to ly

And he's with the woman that made a fool out of me

I'm over the fact

That your over me

Well I guess I'll keep sitting here

Hell I might even have another beer

All I got to do is forget about you

I got it all but one small part

I'm throwing away the biggest piece of my heart

And every word I said at the alter I still hold true

Friends say that it shouldn't be that hard

That I'll find someone that will heal the scars

And I can't wait till that happens

So I want have to keep telling myself these lies

I'm over the fact that you don't sleep at night

There's a pillow on our bed were I used to ly

And he's with the woman that made a fool out of me

I'm over the fact

That your over me

I didn't know it would be that hard

Seeing you in your new friends arms

Not a day goes by that I don't want to pick up the phone

And let you know

I'm over the fact you don't sleep at night

There's a pillow on our bed were I use to ly

And he's with the woman that made a fool out of me

I'm over the fact

That your over me

Yes I'm over the fact

That your over me'"

I stared at the ground for a while and then up at the ceiling. _Damn he's good. Wait why doesn't he have a record deal then? Maybe I should ask Eiri._

Jarukanea's P.O.V.

"How's that?" I walked over to the phone and picked it up slowly. The woman on the other end squealed into the mouth piece, "HARAKU!"

"Sorry, sorry I know I'm not expose to scream near you but I can't help it! You're like the best singer I've heard...in a LONG time! You know how Kotaru gets," Haraku's voice becomes worried by the mention of their fathers name.

I sighed lightly, "Well I gotta go Raku."

Haraku nodded then slapped herself on the head from her own stupidity, "Alright Ruka."

I hung up the phone and walked out into the living room. I hopped over the back of the couch and landed in between K and Ryuichi.

"You never told us you were a singer," the person in the chair said, I think his name was Tohma.

"Well, now you know," I easily state and stand back up. Stretching my arms, I yawn and walk over to Tohma, "Why would you want to know anyways?"

I watch his frown turn into a smile before he said anything, "Well I am a record producer."

I nod slowly and then turn around and walk back over to where I was seated before I walked into my room. "So." I easily state as if not even slightly concerned about it. He frowned at me and I smiled at him, "I'm not becoming a singer, so it doesn't matter to me if you are or aren't."

His mouth opens rather far before he speaks this time and I bite my bottom lip to keep from laughing, "Why not? You're so good at it! It's a shame to throw away that much talent!"

I lean back and felt every eye on me. Why they were staring at me, I haven't the slightest clue. "Can't," I put my hands behind my head and stare up at the ceiling. '_Eiri really needs to paint that_,' I scowl at the white on the ceiling then look back at Tohma, his mouth still hanging open.

"Why not?" Ryuichi asks and stares at me with those beautiful blue colored eyes of his. I frown and look away from him. He leans over so he can look at my face and I push him away. K seems to be angered at that for I hear the click of a gun in his direction.

"Don't worry about it," I say simply and look back at everyone. A small fake smile finds it way on my lips and everyone seems to know that its fake. _Have I really been here that long that they know when I'm faking it? _I shake my head and look down at the ground. I look back up and sniff the air, my eyes start to water slightly at the smell of food nearby.

The door opens and Shuichi runs in carrying a bag of...WacDonalds (sorry its just that in Inuyasha they called it that instead of McDonalds). Eiri walks in behind him carrying drinks. He places them on the table and smiles at me.

"There your fav," he laughs lightly and throws something at me.

I look down at it and roll my eyes, "Yeah, yeah whatever you say." He laughs at this and then passes out everything. He sits down beside Shuichi on the love seat across the room from the couch.

"TATSUHA FOODS HERE," Tohma yells and a loud crash comes from inside the room where Tatsuha was. The door opens and Tatsuha walks out. He sits down beside me and Ryuichi and grabs something.

"HE SUNG," Ryuichi yells in a chibi voice and I growl rather loudly.

"Oh did he," Eiri glares at me and I smile innocently.

"Haraku called me and made me sing ok," I say simply and he rolls his eyes. I frown at him, "You don't believe me?" He shakes his head no and I blink a couple of times. Everyone shares a laugh but me.

"Now you have to sing for me when I tell you to," Eiri commands. I stare at him for awhile then shake my head rather violently. He growls and then throws the wrapper of his burger at me, "You have to!" I start to pout and everyone else laughs again. A small growl escapes my lips as Eiri mocks me by pouting also.

"JUST FOR THAT," I yell and throw the wrapper back at him, "I WILL SING!" His mood seems to lighten and I smirk evilly at him, "I will sing, BUT the song 'I'm gonna be'!" His mouth falls open and he shakes his head violently. "Oh yes that song brings back so many memories!" I smile evilly. He glares at me so I just smile innocently at him, which only seemed to make him madder for some reason.

"Why not 'Tipsy'?" Eiri asks and I frown.

"But its much more fun annoying you!" I tilt my head to the side like a dog which makes Eiri laugh lightly.

"Yes, but by singing that song you will be annoying everyone not only Eiri!" Tohma says out of no where and I yelp. Eiri starts to laugh harder so I glare at him and he stops. I lean back and feel everyone's eyes on me. Why? I haven't the slightest idea.

Author's P.O.V.

Shuichi jumps up from where he was sitting and pulls Jarukanea up so he was standing. Then he runs over to the stereo and turns on the music and turns to everyone. "DANCE!" Shuichi orders and everyone stands up from fright that Shuichi would yell that loudly at them.

Jarukanea and Eiri shake their heads and sit back down. "Ain't dancing," Jarukanea says in a chibi voice which makes Tohma, Eiri, and Tatsuha laugh. Jarukanea crosses his arms over his chest and starts to pout again.

Shuichi glares at him. He walks over to Jarukanea and pulls him up and then walks over to Eiri and pulls him up. "DANCE NOW OR ELSE!" Shuichi screams.

Jarukanea puts his hands over his ears gently and shakes his head violently. "Not so loud." he whines and then closes his eyes slowly.

Eiri walks over to Shuichi and smiles lightly. He wraps his arms around Shuichi's shoulders and pulled him close to him, "Now, now Shuichi leave Ruka alone. If he's to chicken to dance in front of everyone then he doesn't have to."

Jarukanea drops his arms to his side automatically and glares at Eiri, "I'm not chicken!" Eiri nods his head in a disbelieving way and smiles mischievously at Jarukanea. "You're the one that's chicken Eiri!" Jarukanea shouts and points an accusing finger at Eiri.

Eiri shakes his head violently and then rests it on Shuichi's shoulder, "I can't dance, and don't even think about saying that you can't because every girl in our school said you could." He smiles when Jarukanea's face goes mysteriously blank and then goes back to the way it was.

"Every girl AND guy said you could!" Jarukanea sits back down on the couch with a smile, "So now I win and I don't have to dance."

Eiri growls and walks over to Jarukanea, jerking him up by his arm. "If I have to, you do!" Eiri shouts and then pushes Jarukanea into Tatsuha, "And there's your perfect dance partner."

Jarukanea blushes and looks down at the ground, "I hate you Eiri."

"I know you do." Eiri smiles and then walks back over to Shuichi, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist.

"Wait a minute! I don't have to dance! I can sing!" Jarukanea laughs insanely and runs into his room, grabbing his guitar he walks back out and sits on the couch, "SO HA EIRI!"

"Yeah well you're still as dim as ever." Eiri rolls his eyes and looks over at him.

Jarukanea looks at Eiri and then down at his guitar, "Damn it, I fell for it!"

Tatsuha and Ryuichi both burst out laughing, but stop when they notice the other was laughing also.

Jarukanea sighs and rests his guitar on his knees. He plays a couple of warm up notes and then looks at Tatsuha out of the corner of his eyes. He begins to play the tune of a song he heard on the radio a while back.

"'Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Let's Go

Ha ha ha ha ha ohhhhhhhh  
N dey say ohhhhhh ohh ohhhhhhhh  
Ha ha ha ha ha ohhhhhhh  
N dey say ohhhhh ohhh ohh

Hold up stop now let me get a look at ya,  
Damn girl I ain't seen you since prom,  
Come to think about it I can't believe its been that long,  
I heard your man locked down now how long he gone... Oh dat long  
How the hell he get time like that?  
Three strikes with possession, aww he ain't comin back,  
He left you with 2 kids and bills all around,  
Plus you found out he had another chick cross-town,  
It's always the darkness right before the sun rises  
And you gotta stay strong for the kids in their eyes and  
Please don't despise and go against all brothers and  
have a hatred in your heart and take it out on another,  
I hate to sound Tupacish now momma but keep your head up,  
But you gon' make it I promise you keep your head up  
And that, that don't kill you only makes you stronger  
And the will to succeed will only feed the hunger, Fo' Reel (Fo' Reel, Fo' Reel)  
Ha ha ha ha ha ohhhhhhhh  
N dey say ohhhhhh ohh ohhhhhhhh  
Ha ha ha ha ha ohhhhhhh  
N dey say ohhhhh oh ohh

I was at the gas station and a man walked past  
With his sign will work for food, clothes or cash  
and he asked if he could pump my gas, so I let him  
Clean the windshield and throw out the trash, so I let him (Hey)  
I even asked a brother his name, where he was from, got kids man and what's their ages  
He kinda stuttered for a second, he kinda looked surprised that anyone would even take an  
interest in his life  
He said young brother dem the only words I done heard in the last year that wasn't no  
or get the fuck away from herrre  
How could somthin so simple as general conversation  
Mean much more than general conversation? (Hey)  
You could tell life had beaten him down  
Like he was in the title fight and this might be his last round  
Sometimes the easiest things we take for granted  
Until they gone, then realize we even had it, Fo' Reel (Fo' Reel, Fo' Reel)

Ha ha ha ha ha ohhhhhhhh  
N dey say ohhhhhh ohh ohhhhhhhh  
Ha ha ha ha ha ohhhhhhh  
N dey say ohhhhh oh ohhhhh

I used to think that life had a plan for me  
Until I realized life had to be planned by me, see that's the key  
I only deal with what I can see cause over history, mystery brought us nothin but misery  
Man more people done died in the name of the lord  
Than in any natural disaster, disease or gangwars  
Before guns there was swords and they was killin each other  
and what's changed to this day still killin each other  
Killin a brother while another mother cries for help  
Man! we need to help a brother find themself  
Feed em light 1, 2, 3  
Hey! that's something every brother should see and that's Fo' Reel,  
and that's Fo' Reel, and that's Fo' Reel

Ha ha ha ha ha ohhhhhhhh  
N dey say ohhhhhh ohh ohhhhhhhh  
Ha ha ha ha ha ohhhhhhh  
N dey say ohhhhh ohhh ohh

Ha ha ha ha ha ohhhhhhhh  
N dey say ohhhhhh ohh ohhhhhhhh  
Ha ha ha ha ha ohhhhhhhN dey say ohhhhh ohhh ohh

Ha ha ha ha ha ohhhhhhhh  
N dey say ohhhhhh ohh ohhhhhhhh  
Ha ha ha ha ha ohhhhhhh  
N dey say ohhhhh ohhh ohh'"

"You can rap too." Tohma stared at him and then looks away, _if only I could get him to record with us_.

Jarukanea looks at Eiri and smiles, "There I sung a sung that you didn't hate!" Mostly everyone was quiet for a while, not really knowing what to say to anyone.

"That doesn't get you off the hook, I said you had to sing when I TOLD you to," Eiri smiles evilly, "And I didn't come right out and tell you to sing, now did I?"

Jarukanea growls and falls back, leaning against the couch, "You are an evil man Eiri."

Shuichi smiles and jumps onto th e chair beside him.

A/N: Ok that's the end of the chapter hee. Sorry about it mostly being about Jarukanea and Eiri, but I had to. **Ok so you know whose in the story (Hiroshi, Jarukanea, Eiri, Shuichi, K, Tohma, Tatsuha, Ark, and Suguru) so choose the pairings. One can be a threesome since its an uneven thing. Hee.** **Next chapter I will tell you who you chose, but you can still change it throughout the story. The next chapter will also contain a flash back to the last day Eiri and Jarukanea were together.**


	2. Chapter Two

1**Collide**

Summary: Eiri has a friend from high school over for the week of Christmas as long as all of the guys. A lot of secrets are told to everyone about the new guy and Eiri. Shuichi gets jealous about the new guy and Eiri's friendship. Tatsuha comes up with a game for everyone to play. Eiri says he'll play on one condition. Ok I know I suck at summaries and there's a lot more that's gonna happen in the story and this is only a little bit of it. **Pairings: You get to decide from all the people in here.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any songs in here and I don't own the song Collide by Skillet. I don't own the Gravitation characters or any song titles :cries: the only thing I do own is me, this computer, my stories, and my original characters.

A/N: **Something I forgot to tell you last time** about Jarukanea is that any grammar or spelling errors done while he is talking is meant to be that way for that's the kind of person he is. Is the setting of Gravitation Tokyo?. This chapter is gonna manly be in Eiri's p.o.v. again.

**Venetus**- Aw you're so mean, naw well I'm hoping to get better but I doubt I will. I mean I've come a LONG way from how I use to write sis so BLAH. Why should I let you read my other stories ah?

**eve**- Ok I'll leave Eiri and Shuichi together just for you, I promise. You're other idea was one that I was thinking of before I even started the story, but then I decided to let the readers decide so maybe I'll put it that way since you want me to and yes I think they would make an awesome threesome I mean I know what he looks like so...yeah.

"Meep meep" -talking

'_meep meep_' -thinking unless in someone's p.o.v. besides author's

_meep meep _-someone's p.o.v. besides author's

"'meep meep'" -singing, usually only one person

d -dream

-a different time

Chapter Two: For You

I looked over at the small boy that was sitting on the chair almost asleep. His eyes refusing to close all the way. The moons light danced around on his face.

I stood up slowly and walked over to Shuichi, picking him up and walking into our room. I placed him down on the bed and walked over to the dresser, picking up a box that was placed in a velvet bag.

Walking back out of our room I sit back down on a chair and toss the bag over to Jarukanea, who was twisting the piece of broken glass with blood on the sharpest tip around his fingers (the glass was the first thing Eiri gave him). He winces as the bag hits his head above his eyebrow were a scar had been.

I frown slightly as he slowly opens the bag, his eyes still on the piece of glass resting on his leg. The frown quickly fades into a small smile as his face brightens up when he sees the present in the bag.

Jumping up and running over to the stereo, he puts the cd in blasting it higher then it should be.

_And he said his ears were delicate, _I laugh lightly to myself and watch Jarukanea dance around in a circle crazily with "Never Gonna Stop" blasting through the speakers.

"I'M GOING TO BED," I try and shout over the speakers, but it seems the music was to loud. I shrug and walk into my room, closing the door behind me.

I sneak over to my bed, trying not to make a noise so Shuichi doesn't wake, though I doubt he could hear it over the music. Taking off the gold watch around my wrist and placing it on the bedside table, before I sit down on the side of the bed and rub my eyes. I turn around and fall back onto the bed, closing my eyes and falling into a light sleep.

Rain pounded hard onto the windows and the roof of the big house. The music that was being played came to a silent end a while back as everyone, but a few, made there way to their rooms to sleep the rest of the night.

A loud crack of thunder near by wakes everyone in the house except Shuichi and Jarukanea. I sigh softly and look over to the window, the rain quickly running down it. _Tonight will be a long night with a storm like this, _I close my eyes as the lightening streaks through the sky followed by another loud crack of thunder.

I push myself up into a sitting position and then stand up slowly while rubbing the sleep from my eyes, _A long night indeed. _ My hands drop to my sides as I walk over to the bed room door, pushing it open slowly.

I walk into the living room, someone was sleeping on the couch. Only till another lightening beam lit up the sky did I know that the man was Jarukanea, _He can sleep through more then anyone would think possible. _ I sit down on the unoccupied chair in front of the rather big marble coffee table. I lean back in the chair, trying to doze off until the crack of thunder finally came.

An irritated groan escapes Jarukanea's lips as he sits up and rubs the sleep from his eyes. I laugh lightly to myself as I notice Tatsuha's headphones were wrapped around his neck.

Jarukanea glances over at me and smiles softly. "It wake you to?" he gets out before letting out a rather big yawn.

"Yeah," I say simply and watch as another figure walks into the living room, his arms stretched above his head while he yawned. "Hey Tatsuha," I whisper as he sits down on the couch beside Jarukanea. He nods his head at me like Jarukanea would do when someone said hi to him and he was to tired to say anything, or just annoyed.

I smiled softly at Jarukanea as his blood red eyes, now a wolfish-grey, slowly close and then jolt back open as another loud crack of thunder echoes through the dark room.

"I think...," Jarukanea yawns and stretches his arms above his head, "I think its getting closer." He drops his arms down onto the couch and pops his fingers, "Is anyone else up or just us?" he whispers, his voice slightly higher then before.

"I don't know, why don't you go look." I lean back and watch him get up. Jarukanea walks into a room and I shake my head, "I didn't mean it Ruka."

Jarukanea walks back into the living room, but keeps walking into the kitchen. He comes back out with a cup filled with something and walks into one of the rooms.

A scream is heard from the room as Jarukanea walks casually out and sits back down on the couch, a soaked Tohma following close behind him.

"Now we aren't," Jarukanea smiles and watches Tohma inch closer to him.

"I wouldn't do it Tohma, he has more pranks up his sleeves then anyone can imagine. All of them causing major embarrassment or just disgusting." I shake my head after burying my face in my hands remembering **one** of the pranks he played on Kysady after she broke up with him, which everyone new was coming (the break up not the prank), "I'm going back to bed." I stand up and walk back into my room, closing the door behind me.

Jarukanea's P.O.V.

Tohma glares down at me and turns around, "As am I, after I change of course." He stalks off back to his room and slams the door shut just as another crack of thunder is heard close by the house.

I leans back, locking my hands behind my head. I glance over at Tatsuha and smile.

Tatsuha leans against the arm of the couch and glances over at me. His eyes looking me up and down, only stopping at my bare chest and then moving slowly down. They stop again where my leather pants begin.

End Chapter

A/N: Don't hate me! You see, I had to stop it know -, I'm sorry. I bet you guys want a flashback now to, just to see what happened the last day Eiri and Jarukanea were together. Well maybe I will or possibly not, it all depends on what you guys want!


End file.
